


Anything you can do, I can do Better

by idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec (GoodFinderBadger)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But basically without the shadow world this would be their life, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, These two are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFinderBadger/pseuds/idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec
Summary: Simon's guilty pleasure is video games... and there is no way that his beautiful blonde boyfriend could ever best him at it.





	Anything you can do, I can do Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for Tumblr but decided to post it here because since the show started the Jimon love has been lacking severely. This is more book compliant than show compliant honestly. Simon has ascended to a shadowhunter and if you're purely a show fan then consider this whole damn thing an au and enjoy the fun and the smut. Happy reading :)

The apartment was silent as the clock approached midnight.  Simon, who had been watching the clock for the last hour, let out a breath and refreshed the page for the upteenth time that night as he waited for the game to finally become available.  He had watched the trailers and videos of the game and he felt completely prepared to tackle the task in front of him. He hoped Jace wouldn’t mind too much that he was spending yet more money on games this month, but this one he couldn’t wait for. The game was Five Nights at Freddy’s 4, and it was rumored to be pretty intense.    He had considered asking Clary for a fearless rune, but then realized this was probably not the kind of thing a proper Shadowhunter used runes for. A proper Shadowhunter could handle some animated horror any day.

 

He went to get himself some coffee from the kitchen and was careful to pick his way across their crowded living room.  Jace was sleeping soundly, exhausted from the hunt that had taken them until dawn to finish the night before. He let himself gaze at the golden boy for a moment before forcibly moving on to the kitchen and the coffee maker.  He flicked it on and winced at the mess that surrounded the place. Jace was sure to freak the hell out in the morning at the mess Simon had let accumulate over the last twenty-four hours, but Simon had many ways to escape his inevitable lecture.  Dating Jace Herondale was certainly lowering most, if not all, his inhibitions. 

 

He loaded up a thermos with coffee and headed to where the downloaded game was ready and waiting for him.  He took a deep breath and hooked up the headphones to their dock and turned all the lights off. He wanted to be completely submersed in this game that he had been waiting for months to come out.  He had started the series from the start and had beaten all three games so far. This was nothing he couldn’t handle. Yet all those other times he had had Clary right beside him and this was his first lone attempt.  

 

The game loaded and he played the opening scene with growing apprehension for what he was getting himself into.  The controls were easy enough with checking between the hallways, the closet, and the bed behind him. The only problem was that his heart was racing just as much as it had during his first demon hunt.  He settled in for a long night of trying to survive as a litttle boy in a video game.

 

Time passed quickly as he kept getting scared out of his mind over and over from a stupid game that shouldn’t even be this hard.  He couldn’t hear what the game was wanting him to listen for to try and warn him away from the terrifying figures trying to kill him.  He had an hour left to survive and the second night would finally be over. His hands were jittery either from nerves or coffee, and he couldn’t differentiate which it was.  Any moment now it would be over and he would be able to move on to the third night. He swore softly and tried to check the hall on the left one last time. He waited a few seconds to decide whether he should shine the light or shut the door quickly.  

 

He made the wrong choice, once again.

 

“Holy fucking shit!” Simon swore as he jumped so badly that he bumped his coffee to spill over the desk and nearly fell off his desk chair.  He wound up falling to the floor and swearing more as he laid there for a minute and tried to catch his breath. 

 

“Simon?” The light turned on and Simon felt himself turn red as he realized he looked more ridiculous than he originally thought.  Jace stood in the doorway with his hair rumpled in the way that made him look more gorgeous than he already was. Simon thought that he’d get used to Jace’s beauty after a certain amount of time being around him constantly, but he still thought Jace was as beautiful as the day of their first kiss.  “Did I just hear you swearing? Loudly? WIth real feeling?”

 

“Did I wake you?” Simon felt bad if he had interrupted Jace’s much needed sleep.  “I’m sorry I got caught up in this game and…” He broke off feeling completely stupid trying to explain this to the guy who had never heard of an Xbox before meeting Simon.  He wasn’t sure Jace would ever understand his obsession with video games. 

 

“You were on the floor because of a game?” Jace sounded half-asleep still as he squinted at the screen and scratched his chest absently.  Simon had an urge to kiss him and an equally strong urge to return to his game. He couldn’t give up this easily on the second night. He was a master at the Freddy games and he couldn’t lose his title now.  “I’m so fucking tired and confused.”

 

“Well, sit then.  You can play with me.”  Simon invited his boyfriend as he pulled over a chair after mopping up the spilled coffee.  

 

“I don’t think I’m awake enough to learn a game now of all times.” Jace slumped in the seat Simon pulled up and pulled Simon down with him.  As Jace kissed his neck Simon sighed in pleasure as he tried to figure out a way to get Jace back to bed so he could continue. He loved his boyfriend, but right now he wanted to indulge himself in his guilty pleasure.  

 

“You should be sleeping.  Magnus said you needed rest after he healed you.” Simon chided him gently.  “I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

“Don’t be. I missed you.” Jace said plainly.  He narrowed his golden eyes and Simon saw they were more aware than before.  “You’re covered in sweat and your heart is jumping through your shirt. What are you doing?”

 

“It’s a scary game.” Simon said lamely, flushing again.  He had never blushed much before meeting Jace. The blonde made him feel self-concious about just about everything.  Jace bit his lip for about thirty seconds before bursting into laughter. 

 

“Wait, you were on the floor with coffee all over you because of a video game?  Lewis, you’re a shadowhunter and you let mundane games get the best of you? I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“Look, it really is scary as hell.” Simon insisted as he pushed his glasses up his nose and moved to his own chair.  Jace, likely sensing he had slightly offended his boyfriend, put a hand on his thigh gently.

 

“Alright, Simon, what is this game then?”  Simon glanced at him once before launching into an explanation of the game before hitting the continue button and attempting it again.  He reached 5am before a jumpscare got the better of him as he yelled out in fear and frustration. He felt a hand on his back and glanced to see a smirking Jace. He was so tired of the blonde thinking that mundanes did absolutely nothing right that he moved and shoved Jace towards his abandoned chair.  

 

“Alright, that’s it.  I’m making you go play it then.  You’ll see what I mean>” Jace pulled him into a brief kiss that made Simon want to melt into him before he determinedly pushed Jace down into the chair and made him start to play.  

 

“What do I get if I win?” Jace asked with an absolutely filthy smirk as he faced the screen.  Simon rolled his eyes and scooted his chair closer so that their bodies were brushing and Simon could rest a hand on Jace’s leg.

 

“If you get through the entire night in one go, I’ll blow you and even swallow.” Simon said quietly in a voice barely above a whisper.  Jace turned to face him completely with shock written over his face. 

 

“ _ Are you serious? _  You take this gaming shit way too seriously.” He grabbed Simon by the back of the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.  Jace wasted no time in opening his mouth easily and tangling their tongues together in a dance only the two of them could make sense of.  Neither one of them ever really took much of a lead and instead it was more of a give and take effect. Simon moaned loudly as he felt his nerves come alive under Jace’s hands as the blonde ran his hands over his sides and settled on his hips.  Simon tangled a hand in his hair and angled his head so he could deepen the kiss even further. Once he felt that Jace was just about to jump his bones he pulled away and sat back. 

 

“You have to earn the rest.” Simon said with a smug smirk.  Jace swore vehemently and ran a hand through his hair several times to calm himself down and focus on the task at hand.  Simon wondered if he’d make it five minutes, distracted as he was. Jace placed the headphones on and seemed to get sucked into the atmosphere immediately as he stopped paying any attention to Simon entirely.  Simon yawned and took a long drink of his coffee as he waited for Jace to fail. There was no way this shadowhunter was going to best him at this, no fucking way. 

 

Jace had gotten to four am and Simon had played every second with him.  Jace had one hand fisting the material of his pants while the other clutched the mouse tightly.  The air was tense and Simon knew they were going to see more of the characters lurking or jumping in their faces.  

 

“This is ridiculously intense,” Jace finally said, breaking the silence.  “I’m not even this tense during a hunt. How can someone be expected to be on top of all of this?  Not to mention you can’t even hear the fucking breathing they’re talking about!”

 

“Trust me, I know,” Simon agreed with a smile as he saw Jace getting into a game for the first time.  It may seem silly to a lot of people but it meant a lot that Jace was here and engaged in something Simon knew he considered to be pretty stupid in general.  Jace’s back was suddenly very interesting as Simon considered he might complete his end of the bargain even if Jace lost as he inevitably would. Maybe if he implemented a sort of reward system they could spend more nights like this, just maybe.  

 

“Fuck!” Jace swore as he jumped slightly in his seat as he saw Foxy in the closet ready to pounce.  Simon hated him the most. 

 

“It’s five Jace, you might just make it through.”

 

“If I don’t have a heart attack and die first.  If I die before I get that blowjob I will be pissed.” Simon snorted as he rubbed a hand along Jace’s shoulders.  The tension seemed to leave them only slightly as all the monsters were gone for the moment.

 

Jace had forgotten about the ones on the bed behind him.

 

Simon  had never laughed so hard in his life as the moment when Jace went sprawling into him as he ripped the headphones off his head and looked at the screen as if it personally offended him.  He was breathing heavily as he flicked the lamp on and looked at Simon with his eyes wide and slowly calming down.

 

“How the hell do you find that fun?”

 

“I told you it was scary.” SImon insisted smugly as he rubbed circles onto Jace’s back while trying not to laugh.  

 

“Can we please go to bed now?  If I can even sleep after that.”  Jace got up while twining their fingers together and leading him into their room while continuously muttering.  Simon rolled his eyes at the dramatics his boyfriend displayed while pulling his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it somewhere on the floor as he crawled behind Jace who had pulled all the blankets around him.

 

“Are you okay?” Simon pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, the way he always did out of comfort.  

 

“It’s a game Simon, of course I’m okay.” Jace settled closer to Simon as he snuggled into his arms, fitting perfectly.  

 

“I can take your mind off of it,” Simon murmured as his kisses traveled to Jace’s shoulders and up to his ear, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it before biting down.  

 

“I thought I only got rewarded if I won.” Jace arched into him with a low whine in his throat.  Simon smirked against his skin and bit down into his shoulder. He settled his hands on Jace’s hips firmly as his tongue traced all the scars on the back of his shoulder from faded runes and battles ending with a wrong step.  Simon had spent countless nights adoring the alabaster skin beneath him, covering every inch of it with kisses and bites. He loved to mark Jace, loved having that skin belong to only him for everyone to know. 

 

“You nearly got to the end on your first try.” Simon explained as he laid Jace flat on the bed and straddled his hips.  He rocked against Jace and felt the familiar rush of pleasure rush through him. Jace locked his legs around Simon’s waist as Simon leaned down to bring their lips together once more.  Their kisses were intimate and lit with passion as they wound around each other tightly. “Plus, you actually sat down and played a game with me. Figured I should reward you.”

 

“It meant that much to you?” Jace laid a hand on Simon’s shoulder and Simon was suddenly met with a golden gaze.  “Just me sitting there swearing and letting you laugh at me?”

 

“I thought it was fun,” Simon mumbled as he removed his jeans and boxers awkwardly, still not smooth with the undressing part of sex.  He struggled to get it off his foot for a moment before Jace was leaning over him on his elbows.

 

“You don’t need to trade sex for me spending time with you, ever.” Jace told him firmly as he cupped his face in one hand.  “I love being with you.”

 

“I know,” Simon suddenly felt embarrassed letting Jace know just how much that ten minutes meant to him.  “I just feel really close to you when we do that stuff.”

 

“Simon,” Jace breathed softly as he kissed his cheeks and the bridge of his nose after removing his glasses.  “You beautiful boy.”

 

“C’mon quit, I got to be in the mood to suck you off.  A promise is a promise.” Simon protested as he felt himself flush a dark red in the darkness.  

 

“No, I want to fuck you just like this.  I want to look into your eyes and know that you know how much I fucking adore you.”  Simon moaned as Jace took him in his palm and stroked him firmly until he was gasping with the need to have Jace inside of him.  He distantly heard Jace fumble open the bedside drawer and bring out the bottle of lube. Simon moaned louder and automatically spread his legs wider.  He turned his head away as yet another blush spread across his face at his obvious and automatic need. He always had been terrible at hiding his feelings.  

 

“Simon, look at me,” Jace’s voice was tender as he stroked over his opening gently with two fingers coated with lube.  Simon’s hips bucked off the mattress and a whine left his lips in impatience. “C’mon Lewis, look at me.”

 

“Jace,” Simon’s voice was lower and rough with need and want.  Jace’s pupils were wide with lust as he tangled his free hand in Simon’s hair to hold him still as he kissed him within an inch of his life. 

 

“Keep those eyes on me, alright?” Jace slid a finger inside slowly and always managed to forget just how fantastic that first breach felt.  His hips were bucking wildly, begging for more from his lover. Jace kept him at and even pace, never giving into his begging as he steadily moved his finger in and out before slowly adding another.  

 

“Jace, please,” Simon panted as he clenched his hands in the sheets.  “I need more, fucking please.”

 

“Oh, we’re using big boy words, I guess you really are ready.” Jace teased him as he pulled his fingers out and shifted to settle between his legs.  With a grin he lifted Simon’s wiry legs over his shoulders to line himself up right. Simon only closed his eyes when Jace first entered him as he adjusted to the usual tiny bit of discomfort.

 

“I forget how tight you are every damn time,” Jace panted as he tried to control himself from going too far too fast.  “You’d think I’d remember by now and do this more often.”

 

“Most of the time you’re too busy spreading for me,” Simon retorted carting his hips up to make Jace go deeper.  “You love it when I’m balls deep inside you.”

 

“Not like you’re better, fuck,” Jace wa all the way inside at last and they both took a moment to adjust.  Their eyes met again and Jace leaned forwards to kiss him deeply as he began to move his hips. They started in a slow, steady rhythm before Jace couldn’t hold back any longer and started a more erratic pace that left Simon nearly screaming, holding onto Jace’s upper arms as if they were the only thing keeping him grounded.  He felt so full with Jace inside of him to the hilt, his nerves on fire as Jace hit his sweet spot with ease. 

 

“I’m close, Jace, I’m sorry,” Simon could barely speak through the waves of pleasure shooting up his spine.  

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Jace told him as he kissed his cheek.  He wrapped a hand around Simon to stroke him in time with his thrusts.  “Come with me, Simon. I’m with you.”

 

Simon came undone with a burst of white behind his eyelids as he screamed Jace’s name before collapsing against the pillows with his body trembling slightly.  Jace pulled him to drape over the blonde and rest his head on Jace’s shoulder.

 

“I love you.” Simon used to be shy about being the one to say it first every time after, but now he didn’t bother worrying because Jace always said it back, and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Love you.” Jace was half asleep and it came out in a bare heard mumble.   Simon knew Jace was probably already falling unconscious. He pulled Jace closer and wondered if there was any chance of a repeat tomorrow night. 


End file.
